Manecillas de cristal
by Najendah
Summary: Kise Ryouta es una estrella de cine que acaba de terminar una relación de varios años. Cuando logra salvar a un reloj de cuco de acabar en el hogar de un coleccionista de antigüedades, su vida comienza a cambiar, comenzando con la llegada de Kuroko Tetsuya a su vida, un guionista encargado de la serie para la que está a punto de trabajar.
1. Chapter 1

El día en que acabó la relación que tenía con mi novia, recibí una llamada de mis padres.

Me encontraba sentado en la sala de estar, cuando el teléfono fijo sonó arrancando a los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza y se convertían en un torbellino. La relación había durado unos cinco años, ni yo mismo estoy seguro de cómo ni por qué, pues ambos usualmente estábamos ocupados con nuestros respectivos trabajos y no teníamos tiempo ni para vernos. Ella tenía una sonrisa gentil en su rostro cada vez que nos encontrábamos, diciendo un "no te preocupes" que, a veces, resultaba muy formal. Éramos prácticamente desconocidos a los que, simplemente, les agradaba la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, ese día ella llegó a mi puerta vestida con ropa deportiva y el rostro bañado en sudor. Supuse que había estado corriendo cerca de mi hogar, pues por allí, al ser un barrio para gente rica, los vehículos casi no transitaban y era un sitio relativamente tranquilo e ideal para dar un paseo en un día soleado de verano. Su repentina visita me sorprendió, pues ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas sin antes haberme llamado antes. Le ofrecí un poco de jugo de naranja para refrescar su garganta, pero ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza y me dijo:

— He encontrado a alguien más.

Por un momento mi cerebro falló y no comprendí muy bien a qué se refería. Creía que, mientras corría, se había topado con uno de esos viejos amigos de la secundaria con quienes te quedabas a charlar un momento y rememorabas todos aquellos buenos tiempos en los que pasabas los días rompiéndote la cabeza con algoritmos y te sentabas sobre el pupitre únicamente para recibir un regaño con el profesor. La mirada que ella me dedicó era intensa, y estuve a punto de responder con un seco "Ah, bien", pero en los segundos que me quedé callado, mis neuronas comenzaron a trabajar, y supuse que ella se refería a una persona con la cual compartía un vínculo amoroso, quizás. Por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, no supe qué responder. Era la primera vez que había salido con alguien por tanto tiempo que la perspectiva de acabar con aquella relación me parecía bastante surrealista. Eso significaba que ya no habría más visitas durante los días libres, ya no más café cortado con crema en la cafetería que abarcaba aquella esquina, ya no más tardes en los que nos quejábamos de la posibilidad de no poder vernos más seguido.

Tardé un tiempo en responder. De hecho, me encontraba tan impactado que fui incapaz de pronunciar una réplica decente, por lo cual ella prosiguió:

— Sé que esto es repentino para ti, pero él y yo nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas desde algunos meses. Entonces descubrí que él me gustaba más que tú, y... no quiero continuar engañándote, Ryouta. Quiero ser sincera contigo, como siempre lo he sido.

¿Unos meses? Traté de pensar acerca de si hubo algún cambio considerable en su forma de tratarme durante ese tiempo, y entonces reparé en que ella últimamente lucía un poco más descuidada cuando nos encontrábamos, como si no se hubiera emocionado lo suficiente ante la perspectiva de encontrarse conmigo, y haberse vestido con lo primero que sus manos alcanzaron al abrirse el armario. Al principio era un detalle que decidí pasar por alto, pues suponía que, gracias a su trabajo como modelo, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para verse mejor. Luego, me _acostumbré_ de cierta manera a esa apariencia. En días agitados en los que el estrés se cobraba parte de mi cordura, aprendí a no tomar importancia a ese detalle. También, nuestras conversaciones se habían vuelto un poco más vacías, más cortas, como si no tuviéramos realmente nada que contar al otro, aunque usualmente nos tomábamos ese tiempo en quejarnos como dos ancianos acerca de cada cosa que ponía su granito en ese estrés laboral que nos consumía casi a diario. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de las cosas?

— Lamento que las cosas acaben de esta manera, pero quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, te sigo queriendo, y quiero que seamos amigos.

Sentí la garganta seca cuando ella pronunció esas palabras. ¿Amigos? Nadie me había elaborado esa petición antes. Todas las novias que tuve -la mayoría desde mi mi tierna adolescencia- si no hacían lo posible por retomar la relación conmigo, decidían unirse a mi club de _haters_ , donde lloraban a mares acerca de cómo fui un cerdo insensible que jugó con sus puros sentimientos, y que decidió acabar la relación porque ya no las encontraba bonitas, divertidas, sexys, etcétera.

— Claro —me sorprendí respondiendo—. Será un placer continuar siendo tu amigo. Espero que seas feliz con él.

Ella sonrió, pero no era una de esas sonrisas a la que yo mismo estaba acostumbrado. En esa sonrisa podía percibir que su felicidad era auténtica. Por un momento me sentí mal sin razón aparente, y tuve ganas de cerrar la puerta y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero entonces recordé repentinamente la razón por la cual había decidido empezar a salir con ella. Quizás sería la última vez que vería esa sonrisa, así que mi mente decidió grabarla con lujos de detalles: Su respiración agitada, ese rostro bañado en sudor, y aquellas hebras que brillaban reflejando la luz del sol. Después, mi mente estuvo tan nublada de pensamientos, que no presté atención al resto de sus palabras y, cuando ella finalmente decidió marcharse, supe repentinamente que esa relación que duró por tanto tiempo finalmente había alcanzado su fin. Fue entonces que cerré la puerta, y me dirigí al salón, en donde encendí la radio a todo volumen y empecé a cantar la canción _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons. Nunca fui un fan de ese grupo, pero no sabía cómo es que conocía la letra a la perfección.

Luego de prepararme unos sandwiches de pollo al curry con verduras, decidí sumergirme en la melancolía mientras percibía apenas el dolor que apretaba mi pecho. Todavía no era capaz de superar el hecho de que mi relación de cinco años acababa de culminar. Me sentía como si hubiera salido repentinamente de un largo sueño cargado con detalles innecesarios. ¿Qué haría durante mi tiempo libre? Fue mi primera preocupación. Sorprendentemente me sentí feliz de que ella hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amar de verdad, y me sentí mal por no haberme percatado de que lo nuestro ya no podía proseguir por más tiempo.

Ahora, la pregunta era ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la prensa se enterara de nuestra ruptura y lo publicara en todos lados, como si fuera increíblemente primordial conocer el estado de mi situación sentimental? Probablemente exagerarían incluyendo detalles acerca de cómo me había sumergido en el alcohol mientras ella paseaba feliz junto a su nueva pareja. La más remota posibilidad de que realzaran la melancolía que ahora me invadía me produjo arcadas. Pero era la prensa ¿No? ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Si los demandara por cada cosa que publicaran acerca de mí, sería millonario. Bueno. Lo sería incluso más.

Mientras el locutor de la radio hablaba mientras pasaba de _From Yesterday_ de Thirty Seconds to Mars, a _Broken_ , de Lifehouse, ya me había preparado también una taza de chocolate caliente y estaba dispuesto a saborearlo con un sorbo, cuando escuché el teléfono fijo sonar. Inmediatamente supe que eran mis padres, pues ellos estaban tan apartados de la tecnología de los smartphones, que optaban siempre por realizar llamadas directamente a la línea fija. Me pregunté si _ella_ los había llamado anunciando que hemos terminado, y ellos, preocupados por mi estado emocional, hubieran decidido contactarse conmigo para saber qué tal lo estaba llevando. Pero mis sospechas estaban increíblemente incorrectas.

Mi madre había decidido realizar una feria de garaje para liberarse de cosas que guardaba y a las que ya no encontraba utilidad. La llamada, lejos de centrarse en mi estado emocional, era principalmente para saber si estaba bien que vendieran también aquellos objetos que alguna vez me habían pertenecido, y que no llevé conmigo cuando finalmente decidí independizarme y comprarme un hogar a las afueras de Tokyo. Me habló de la camiseta que llevé puesta cuando todavía era integrante del equipo de baloncesto en el colegio, de la vieja guitarra que me compré por capricho y a la que le faltaba una cuerda, y los diversos disfraces que empleé cuando todavía era un actor teatral. Le di mi consentimiento para que se deshiciera de todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando repentinamente recordé el viejo reloj cucú que el abuelo había comprado en Alemania.

Cuando era pequeño, ese reloj había sido el principal atractivo de la sala familiar. Recuerdo que siempre había estado pendiente de la pequeña avecilla que se asomaba cada vez que la hora se encontraba en punto, y esa costumbre no declinó ni siquiera cuando ya crecí. Había algo en él que me resultaba fascinante, y no podía describir qué exactamente, pero sí puedo afirmar que se convirtió en una de mis antigüedades favoritas. Todo lo que sabía de él era que mi abuelo lo había comprado en uno de sus viajes a Alemania en la década de los cincuenta, y había pasado a manos de mis padres luego de su muerte. Era uno de los pocos relojes cucú que todavía funcionaban a cuerda.

— También lo venderemos —dijo mi madre luego de una pausa que duró un par de segundos— ¿Lo quieres?

Esa misma tarde me vi a mí mismo en el coche, conduciendo a casa de mis padres por primera vez en un par de años, todo con el fin de conseguirme el viejo reloj cucú de mi abuelo. No comprendía ni siquiera yo mismo ese capricho. Quizás era algo momentáneo, o quizás era el producto de la melancolía que invadía mi mente en esos instantes. Quizás necesitaba algo que pudiera ocupar mi tiempo, así como mi novia lo había hecho. No lo sabía muy bien. Quizás mi niño interno deseaba rememorar esos momentos en mi vida en los que no necesitaba preocuparme por nada excepto por la tarea de la escuela, y por sorprender a mis amigos con los nuevos juguetes que había conseguido.

Al reloj le faltaba mantenimiento, pero estaba relativamente en buenas condiciones. La pintura se encontraba algo corroída, y una de sus agujas se presentaba oxidada, pero no era algo que no pudiera solucionar contratando a algún relojero, porque probablemente todavía debía existir alguien que se encargara de ese tipo de relojes. Luego de un par de llamadas, alguien dio con el número de alguien que se dedicaba al cuidado y reparación de antigüedades. Supuse que también podría hacerse cargo del reloj cucú, así que lo llamé inmediatamente. Por fortuna, esa persona sabía más de relojes de lo que yo jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Concertamos una cita para el día siguiente, durante la mañana, y me senté en el sofá del salón sintiendo que retornaba a esos días en los que yo no era más que un niño alegre que desconocía que acabaría siendo una de las estrellas de cine más aclamadas de su generación.

No supe cuándo exactamente quedé dormido, pero todo lo que supe era que desperté al día siguiente, sobre el mismo sofá, y con la taza de chocolate en la mesita de café que ocupaba el espacio frente al mueble sobre el que me hallaba yo. Alguien llamaba al timbre insistentemente, así que fui a abrir, encontrándome con un anciano vestido con traje que llevaba un maletín que lucía pesado. Se presentó como la persona con la que había tomado contacto telefónico la noche anterior. Lo dejé pasar sintiéndome algo receloso, pues aunque podía reconocer su voz a través del teléfono, no estaba realmente seguro de si se trataría de algún impostor que tan solo anhelara hacerse con la antigüedad para luego venderla a quién sabrá qué precio. Pero el hombre resultó ser más humilde de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Desarmó el reloj con la precisión de un cirujano, y comenzó a limpiarlo pieza por pieza. Yo no sabía mucho acerca de relojes o de su mantenimiento, pero no pude dejar de admirar la labor tan paciente de aquel hombre. Contemplé la manera en la que sacaba instrumentos varios del maletín, y los empleaba en el reloj. Me sentía tentado de inquirir para qué servía cada cosa, pero antes que pudiera realizarlo, mi teléfono móvil sonó, provocando que me alejara de la imagen del anciano que se encargaba de reparar aquella antigüedad, y fuera a buscar el silencio de la cocina. Se trataba de mi manager, quien me recordó el contrato para la serie televisiva que había firmado dos meses atrás.

— Lo recuerdo —dije—. Hice la audición para el personaje principal, y me dieron el papel. Fue muy difícil.

— ¿Tienes tiempo el día de hoy? —Inquirió ella con un tono impaciente—. El guionista quiere hablar contigo.

Por un momento largo no comprendí qué quería el guionista conmigo. ¿Qué estos no tenían asuntos que tratar con los productores y toda la cosa? Al menos yo no había tenido la suerte de conocer personalmente a ninguno para los que había trabajado hasta ese entonces. Froté mis sientes con las yemas de los dedos y suspiré.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

— Desea conocerte mejor para poder _amoldar_ al protagonista, o eso me ha dicho. ¿Tienes tiempo, verdad? —por su tono de voz, podía precisar que la palabra "desesperada" se encontraba corta para describirla.

— Por supuesto. ¿Quién es el guionista, de todas formas? ¿Tadatoshi Fujimaki?

— No. Ahora se encargará el famoso escritor Kuroko Tetsuya —ese nombre no me sonaba de nada—. Es el que ha publicado las novelas _Invierno en Moscú_ y _Las Páginas de un Diario Roto._ ¡Ha ganado varios premios, así que estoy segura que esta serie será fenomenal!

No queriendo demostrar mi ignorancia respecto a esos temas, pues yo no soy una persona de literatura, simplemente di mi palabra de que estaría disponible esta misma tarde, y colgué. Mis vacaciones se estaban terminando. _Qué lindo_ pensé con ironía antes de retornar al salón y contemplar embelesado la manera en la que aquel hombre limpiaba con precisión cada minúscula parte del reloj. Me pregunté si el artefacto en cuestión funcionaría. Probablemente lo haría ¿No? Con solo darle cuerda, el pajarillo que estaba en la parte superior saldría de su hogar a anunciar que iniciaba una nueva hora, cada hora. Comencé a sentirme impaciente. Quería verlo en funcionamiento _ya_. No obstante, el hombre trabajó hasta ya entrada la tarde, y fue allí que indicó que su trabajo estaba hecho. En efecto, el reloj cucú brillaba como nuevo, anunciando que eran las cinco con quince minutos.

— Tendrás que darle cuerda cada semana a estas horas —indicó el hombre, quien se apresuró a guardar las herramientas que había empleado dentro del maletín— Y cada año necesitarás llamarme para que le haga un poco de mantenimiento.

— Entendido. Grabaré su número de teléfono en mi celular, y lo programaré para que me avise cuando llegue el momento.

El hombre me dedicó una suave sonrisa, y, luego de que yo le pagase, se retiró sin decir más.

Me giré y encaré al reloj. Todavía faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el cuco abandonara su hogar e hiciera sonar su estridente melodía, pero me encontraba satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho. Fue justo luego de que lo colgara en la pared que el timbre comenzó a sonar.

— Buenas tardes, soy el guionista de la serie para la que usted ha firmado un contrato —se presentó esta persona—. Vengo a hacerle una entrevista ¿Le parece bien?

Abrí la puerta, contemplando fijamente a la persona que se encontraba tras ella, sin saber que ésta cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

No fue amor lo que sentí al verlo, sino una profunda curiosidad. No me había imaginado que este guionista en particular me atrayera de buenas a primeras, pero lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Fue la cuestión que rondó mi cabeza. No supe la respuesta hasta muchos meses después.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella persona aguardaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro frente a mi puerta, con los ojos fijamente clavados en mí. Si no hubiera prestado atención, probablemente la habría pasado de largo ya que no poseía mucha presencia, como un fantasma atado a mi portal. Era mucho más bajo que yo, y su complexión era delgada, casi frágil como el cristal; su piel se presentaba nívea, como si nunca hubiera recibido los rayos del sol, y sus ojos, celestes como el infinito cielo, me contemplaban con firmeza y decisión. Jamás había presenciado la imagen de una persona más bella en este mundo, así que tuve que tragar saliva, y pensar que tan solo ayer había culminado la relación que mantenía con mi novia ¿No se supone que debería estar destrozado en lugar de admirar la belleza de una persona que, además de acabar de conocer, era un hombre? Juro solemnemente que no había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos hacia alguien más, pero yo, Kise Ryouta, me encontraba completamente embelesado por la belleza que desprendía ese joven que, por las apariencias, rondaba mi misma edad.

— Disculpe, soy el guionista de la serie para la cual usted ha firmado el contrato —dijo esa persona de forma muy cortés, elevando los brazos y mostrando un cuadernillo que sujetaba entre los dedos—. Agradezco que haya aceptado tener una entrevista conmigo. Ya le explicaré la razón por la cual necesitaba verlo, Kise-san.

— ¡Oh, no hay ningún problema! Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa —A decir verdad no sabía si tutearlo o dirigirme a él de la misma manera formal que él empleaba al dirigirse a mí, pero al final opté por la primera opción. Las formalidades no eran lo mío. Lo conduje hasta la sala y en un momento dado, me giré y contemplé cómo se quedaba embelesado por la enorme araña de cristal que colgaba en el vestíbulo. Me reí internamente recordando cómo los hijos de mis hermanas la observaban de la misma manera cada vez que venían a visitarme. La imagen era completamente idéntica. Caminé hasta que el enorme salón nos ofreció la bienvenida, y lo invité a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás que allí había.

Contemplé la manera en la que sus ojos paseaban el lugar apreciando los mínimos detalles y los mínimos rincones, hasta finalmente clavarse en el reloj de cuco que ahora funcionaba marcando la hora con precisión. Si lo veía detenidamente, era el objeto que más resaltaba en aquella impecable sala, pues era el único con apariencia más antigua entre todas las pertenencias de ese espacio dispuesto para agasajar a las visitas. Si uno lo veía detenidamente, se preguntaría: "¿Qué hace algo tan anticuado en una habitación de estilo completamente moderno en el que prevalecen las formas cuadradas y circulares?" Probablemente la respuesta a esa pregunta se limitaba al capricho y a una extraña obsesión por algo que, alguna vez, formó parte de mi infancia, algo que no admitiría abiertamente ni siquiera con mi familia. Pero podía comprender la fascinación que producía el reloj, una fascinación mística casi magnética, como si en lugar de marcar el paso del tiempo, el reloj contara una historia que se desarrollaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Al contemplar que mi querido invitado no despegaba los ojos de la reliquia, carraspeé antes de cruzarme de brazos, y esa persona inmediatamente giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos sobre mí. Aunque las señales resultaban escasas, pude observar la forma en la que él se apenaba un poco. Se sentó.

— Es un reloj muy bonito ¿Dónde lo ha conseguido? —inquirió mientras depositaba el cuadernillo sobre las piernas y extraía un bolígrafo del bolsillo. Acerqué junto a él la mesita de té que se hallaba en el centro, y éste apoyó dichos instrumentos de trabajo sobre su superficie con una sonrisa que expresaba agradecimiento, aunque, momentos después, dicha sonrisa se borró del rostro ajeno con tal rapidez que por un momento fue inevitable que me preguntara si había visto bien.

— Pertenecía a mi abuelo y lo rescaté antes de que fuera vendido en una feria de garaje que organizarán mis padres —afirmé permaneciendo de pie—. Formó parte de mi infancia y... creo que la nostalgia se apoderó de mí e impedí que acabara en el hogar de algún coleccionista que ni siquiera conocería la historia que tiene detrás.

Las cejas de mi invitado se arquearon con curiosidad, e instantes después, sus manos ya se encontraban trabajando, anotando algo en el cuadernillo, algo que no alcancé a ver porque la letra de esta persona era muy pequeña. Sintiéndome algo incómodo por el gesto, pregunté si deseaba beber o comer algo, que tenía algo de jugo y algunos cupcakes que había hecho la cocinera esta mañana, y tras un momento de reflexión, él rechazó el ofrecimiento con un simple gesto de la cabeza. Agradeció con voz queda, y guardó silencio mientras yo tomaba asiento frente a él cruzando las piernas.

— Seguro se preguntará qué interés tengo en venir a conocerlo personalmente, pero le aseguro que poseo una buena razón para hacerlo —comenzó a decir mi invitado—. Antes que nada, permítame presentarme: Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, y soy un novelista que está trabajando en el primer guión de su vida —Asentí en señal de comprensión, y no supe si sería correcto que yo mismo me presentara, pero esa ocasión no llegó porque continuó hablando con un tono bastante formal que me hacía sentir extraño—. Hasta ahora me he dedicado a escribir novelas, hasta que un día el señor Tsukimaru, el director de esta serie, llegó junto a mí y me ofreció la posibilidad de escribir el guión de su nuevo éxito. Me sentí extraño porque jamás había hecho algo así, por lo que comencé a estudiar los guiones de otras series de la misma empresa hasta comprender el estilo de redacción que debía emplear. Sin embargo, me percaté de que todos estos guiones parecían no poseer un alma, por lo cual decidí que el que yo escribiría sí la tendría. "¿Cómo?" probablemente usted se pregunte, y yo llegué a la conclusión de que lo haría conociendo mejor a las personas que encarnarían a los personajes a los que yo daría forma.

Asentí en señal de comprensión y de inmediato sentí una sed terrible. Tenía ganas de sentir en la boca el sabor de una cerveza bien fría, pero no tuve el valor de ponerme de pie y caminar hasta la cocina en busca de una lata de cerveza.

— Entonces, Kise-san, ¿Me permite que le haga unas cuantas preguntas? —cuestionó él con los ojos fijos en mí. Forcé una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro! No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las entrevistas.

Una suave sonrisa se formó sobre los labios de Kuroko, y por un pequeño instante sentí ternura hacia esa persona.

Pasamos la tarde entera conversando. Le relaté los aspectos más importantes de mi vida, obviando -claramente- los detalles más íntimos. Le hablé acerca de mis gustos y disgustos, y de la ocasión en la que pretendía viajar a Fukushima y acabé en Hokkaido, muriendo de frío porque no tenía el abrigo necesario. Esta historia lo entretuvo bastante y quiso conocer los detalles de dicho incidente. Yo me sentía un poco incómodo porque esa ocasión había sido un momento bastante vergonzoso para mí, pero no me corté y le narré todo lo que quería escuchar. Mientras yo hablaba, él realizaba anotaciones en su cuadernillo. Me moría de ganas por saber las cosas sobre las que él escribía, pero me contuve y no hice ninguna pregunta. Por lo tanto, durante esa tarde, el único que habló fui yo. Mi invitado hacía preguntas breves pero directas y se limitaba a asentir y a escribir. Yo también quería saber sobre él, pero si elaboraba una pregunta, ésta era ignorada y Kuroko proseguía con las suyas. Era como si evadiera hablar acerca de sí mismo, como si no quisiera que yo lo conozca, y eso me hizo sentir un poco vacío. A mitad de la entrevista me pidió un poco de agua, así que se la llevé junto a un plato de galletas. Él tomó una y la mordisqueó cautelosamente, como si existiera la probabilidad de que estuvieran envenenadas. Cuando la entrevista acabó, ya eran las diez, así que él cerró el cuadernillo y suspiró.

— Creo que ya lo he entretenido lo suficiente, Kise-san. Lamento haberme extendido tanto, pues ya es muy tarde.

Ofrecí una amable sonrisa a ese joven que lucía bastante apenado por haber consumido tanto tiempo en la entrevista.

— No te preocupes ¿No te gustaría cenar algo? —invité cordialmente, pero Kuroko me rechazó con un gesto de la cabeza. Al parecer, tenía mucha prisa en marcharse.

— Ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí. La verdad es que tengo prisa, así que me temo que tendré que declinar la invitación —afirmó poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? No seas tan formal conmigo. ¡Me hace sentir un viejo canoso!

Kuroko dibujó una débil sonrisa.

— Lo intentaré, Kise-sa... Kise-kun.

— Algo es algo.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, y le dediqué una sonrisa radiante. Él simplemente se limitó a guardar el bolígrafo en el interior de su bolsillo. Su tez era realmente pálida, completamente nívea, y en la oscuridad lo era aun más. Lucía tan suave que tuve el inmenso deseo de alargar el brazo y acariciar su rostro, pero no lo hice. Me sentía sorprendido conmigo mismo ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas cuando, supuestamente, debía sentirme destrozado por haber roto con mi novia el día anterior? ¡Además, con otro hombre! Me sentí avergonzado de mis propios pensamientos, y dejé que Kuroko partiera sin decirle una palabra más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los medios armaron un revuelo pues habían visto a mi ex mostrándose cariñosa junto a otro hombre en un restaurante conocido. No me habría enterado de nada si no fuera por las cámaras de televisión y los reporteros que se hallaron frente a mi puerta desde muy temprano en la mañana. Los encontré cuando salí en pijamas en busca del periódico matutino. Jamás habría imaginado que mi breve excursión al exterior quedaría ahogada gracias a un sinfín de flashes y de voces emitiendo preguntas que yo no alcancé a entender en primeras instancias. Mi mente comenzó a procesar la información de forma muy lenta, y entonces vi... fotos de ella comiendo muy sonriente junto a un tipo al que no conocía. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, pero me esforcé en dar una de mis mejores sonrisas y simular que nada había pasado. Tuve que explicar que mi relación de cinco años de duración había acabado. Lo dije con tal naturalidad que incluso yo mismo me pregunté qué me estaba sucediendo. Era la primera vez en la historia de mi carrera que tenía una experiencia como ésta, así que supuse que debía sentirme algo dolido porque ahora... la historia de mi "corazón roto" recorrería cada sillón en los salones de belleza, y las mujeres cotillearían y seguramente afirmarían "¡Oh! ¡Pobrecillo! ¡Debe ser duro enfrentarse a algo así!", pero para acrecentar la sorpresa que ya tenía, lo cierto es que no sentía absolutamente nada. Incluso me reí de un par de comentarios sin sentirme para nada ofendido. Quizás eso quería decir que mi relación con ella estaba destinada a fracasar, o es que quizás estaba sucediéndome eso de "soportarlo todo internamente dejando exteriorizar nada más algo tan falso como una sonrisa". Qué sé yo.

Luego de pedir amablemente a todos los reporteros que se marcharan e hicieran las cosas que siempre hacen, sacando a la luz relatos sobre la vida amorosa de estrellas de cine, me interné en la sala y contemplé que el reloj de cuco se encontraba funcionando como siempre lo hacía, marcando exactamente las ocho y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Suspiré. El desayuno probablemente ya se había enfriado, así que decidí ir al comedor mientras encendía el televisor situado en la sala solo para encontrarme con ¡Voilá! Una imagen mía de hace tan solo escasos instantes atrás, mientras la periodista relataba el suceso taaaan importante que había acaecido y que haría llorar a las damas y rogar porque la siguiente en la lista de mi corazón fuese una de ellas. Con un resoplido volví a apagarlo y me dirigí al comedor.

Siempre había querido librarme de esa mesa ¿Cómo es que un tipo que vivía solo en una mansión, como yo, podría tener semejante mobiliario de cinco metros de largo? Tanto espacio para tan poca comida me parecía excesivo, pero mi madre me había dicho que era mejor conservarla por si se presentara alguna oportunidad importante. ¿Pero qué oportunidad tan importante podría tener alguien como yo? Es decir, es verdad que tenía amigos, muchos amigos, y aunque me encantaría montar fiestas alocadas... de esas donde acabas despertándote sin pantalones y sin tener una idea de lo que acababa de suceder... ya había tenido bastante con ellas. Desde que me independicé creí que todo en mi vida sería una juerga tras otra, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo más centrado en el trabajo que había obtenido que en otra cosa. Aunque no podía declararme a mí mismo como una persona madura (Sí, madura como esos que se amargan por la vida), tampoco me veía armando fiestas de esa índole. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo haber montado una fiesta en mi vida. Todo en mi vida desde que me convertí en actor se había limitado a memorizar frases de un guión y aprender gestos, expresiones, y oratoria. ¿Que si estoy contento con mi vida así como está? Pues de cierta forma lo estoy, aunque no tanto como quisiera.

Luego de salir de mis reflexiones, me puse a saborear los huevos revueltos junto con el tocino y el tazón de arroz, bebí un poco de cerveza y di las gracias. Me incorporé, fui a bañarme y me cambié a una ropa más cómoda para salir a trotar y despejar un poco mi cabeza. En mi mente resonaban los tic tacs del reloj de cuco, y necesitaba librarme de ellos de alguna manera. Me calcé unos tenis y comencé así a recorrer el vecindario a paso ligero. En mi camino me crucé con algunos vecinos. Algunos me saludaron amablemente, otros, que claramente habían visto las noticias de esa mañana, me ofrecieron condolencias y me desearon suerte en la "caza" del corazón de otra persona más. A éstas últimas no hice más que agradecer. Mis pies me guiaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, y pasé frente a una librería. En la vitrina exponían la última obra de Kuroko Tetsuya, así que volví a sorprenderme a mí mismo ingresando al local y comprando uno de los ejemplares.

Y digo "sorprenderme" porque no soy un lector, precisamente.

Al llegar a casa con mi nueva adquisición, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha larga para sacarme todo el sudor de encima. Me lavé el cabello y me lo sequé con la toalla. Me puse la bata de baño y me dirigí a mi habitación con el libro en mano, dispuesto a leerlo durante todo el día ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Mientras hojeaba las primeras páginas recordé a ese joven de cabellos celestes que se había mostrado muy reservado durante la entrevista. Podía recordar perfectamente esos profundos ojos igual de celestes que parecían atravesar el alma de uno con la facilidad de un cuchillo caliente rebanando un pedazo de mantequilla. Mientras avanzaba en la historia, casi podía escuchar su voz susurrándome al oído cada una de las frases expuestas en el tomo que se hallaba entre mis dedos.

El texto era limpio y sencillo, pero aun así provocaba calidez a mi corazón. Cada una de las palabras se entrelazaba con la otra de forma coherente y ávida, y pronto me sentí atrapado por esa narración tan simplicista que contaba la historia de un muchacho que se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Parece una historia cliché, lo sé, pero cuando lo noté, Tetsuya planeaba tocar temas profundos sobre la vida misma que provocaban que uno se pusiera a reflexionar. Por esta razón, me sentí atrapado por él. No sé cómo explicarlo. Era como si de pronto de mí afloraran diversos sentimientos y... cuando menos lo esperé, deseé volver a ver a ese joven, pero sabía que probablemente no lo haría sino hasta el día en que comenzara el rodaje de la serie.

Resignado, y sintiendo algo de hambre, bajé a la cocina para pedir a la cocinera que me preparara algo ligero y delicioso, cuando oí llamar al timbre. Curioso, fui a abrir pues no esperaba visitas, así que me dirigí a la puerta y abrí. Me sorprendí por enésima vez al ver a Kuroko Tetsuya plantado frente a mi puerta con aspecto nervioso. Observé mi reloj por curiosidad. Era la misma hora a la que había venido el día anterior.

— Kise-sa-... Kise-kun —dijo viéndome directo a los ojos—. Quizás no me creas, pero... no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.


End file.
